


Rosalina's Pants Pooping

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Rosalina's Pants Pooping

Princess Rosalina farted loudly in her pooped jeans. Why did she do this? Because being a goddess can let you do anything... and there was nothing more enjoyable for her than to let out the most rotten farts and smear a pair of nice jeans. Given that she had a calm and motherly demeanor, she enjoyed every moment of making such a mess.

"Peeyew..." Rosalina playfully stated, with it being the only thing she needed to say as she enjoyed the potent eggy flatulence for which she crafted, enjoying how rotten it was for it to waft out of her flatulent rear.


End file.
